


You Belong to Me

by Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue



Series: Accidentally in love [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue
Summary: When Hera fell in love with the scruffy looking Jedi.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Accidentally in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179566
Kudos: 33





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this because I cried while writing it.

Hera was fixing the Navi computer when she heard it. It was soft and she barely picked it up but Chopper was complaining about Kanan making a racket and Hera listened to the sounds of the Ghost. 

With only three on board, it was fairly quiet.

But there was something else. 

Something sweet.

And it most definitely was not a racket like Chopper said. 

It was coming from inside the kitchenette; specifically from the scruffy Jedi Hera called her own. Well, not to his face. Not yet. He was listening to an old song from before and it made her heart ache for something she didn’t know she ached for. 

Kanan’s voice was soft, warm, and deep. It gave Hera a warm feeling in her chest as she watched him cook dinner and sing. 

He turned around, set down the spoon, and held his hand out to her. Not knowing where this was headed, and not really caring, Hera took it.

Kanan pulled her close and spun her around the kitchen.

His teal eyes bore into her green ones.

And he continued to sing but this time it was for her.

“See the pyramids along the Nile, watch the sunrise on a Manaan isle.” He sang. “Just remember darlin' all the while you belong to me.”

His hand held hers and his other hand held her close to him. They were not really dancing. More like swaying.

“See the marketplace in Mos Algiers, send me holographs and souvenirs,” he continued. “Just remember when a dream appears you belong to me.”

Kanan let go of her back to step away, then pull her close and dip her.

“Fly the galaxy in a Ghostly plane, see Kashyyyk when it's wet with rain. Just remember 'til you're home again, you belong to me.”

Kanan still held Hera in a dip. 

Hera’s heart was pounding. She could kiss him. But he just joined her crew a month ago and it wouldn’t be appropriate since he worked for her. 

Technically…

But his eyes held sincerity and Hera could honestly say she fell a little bit in love with Kanan Jarrus at that moment. 

She could feel his steady heart beat. How could it be so steady while hers was ready to jump out of her chest?

She would never admit it to him. After all, he might leave in a few months when he decided he had enough of trailing after Hera in her quest to overturn the Empire.

And…

She was still in his arms. 

They were still gazing in each other’s eyes.

Hera felt safe. Vulnerable yes. But safe.

Then he had to ruin it by opening his mouth.

  
  


…

Hera was still working on a glitch in the navicomputer when she heard it. 

At first, Hera could ignore it. It couldn’t be.

But it was.

She ran to where she heard him only to be met with disappointment. It was too much to hope for, like the return of her son from wherever the purgil took him.

Hera took in the scene before her.

Jacen was coloring on the floor next to Chopper who was showing Jacen holos of his dad.

Hera held her heart seize and her throat squeeze when she heard him singing that damn song. Jacen didn’t notice his mother as he was too engrossed in watching his parents dance while his dad sang.

The song was sung.

The dance danced.

And the words “Made you dinner” were said once again.

Hera felt a few tears escape and she wiped them away before Jacen could see.

He turned and saw anyway.

“Mommy, I miss daddy.” He hugged her around her middle.

“I know. I miss daddy too.” Hera held her son, Kanan’s son, tight as if he would disappear as well. 

Then he started to sway and hum. 

“What are you doing Jacen?” Hera asked, not expecting the answer she got.

“Doing what daddy did in the holo. You were happy with daddy but now your sad so I want to make you happy like dad did.” He looked up at her with those teal eyes. He was so sincere. So honest. So like his dad.

“Okay. See the pyramids along the Nile, watch the sunrise on a Manaan isle.” Hera sang. “Just remember darlin' all the while you belong to me.”

Jacen looked up at her and smiled so big. Hera could wish Kanan was here every day he wasn’t, but Hera also had their son. And he was perfect.


End file.
